


Carry Me

by pico_chulo



Series: Grey Revan Series [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Revan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: The tradition of HK-47 carrying his master started from an embarrassing accident, which then became a strange and unspoken habit.-No beta we die like men.
Relationships: HK-47 & Female Revan (Star Wars), HK-47/Female Revan (Star Wars)
Series: Grey Revan Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Dark Lords Need Sleep Too / Beginning of a Habit

Darth Revan had been up for days at this point, trying to rearrange resources after a shameful loss of one of her fleets. Finally she had gotten things back on track and dismissed the last meeting on the subject. 

With a relieved sigh, Revan closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She remained that way for several minutes, HK standing guard nearby.

“Observation:” The Dark Lord nearly leapt out of her seat at the sudden noise. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. “The rest of the board has left for the day, Master." She sighed, sitting up fully to calm her racing heart. "Commentary: It might be best if you returned to your chambers as well.” Even though the idea of pausing her progress now bothered her, she knew that she wouldn’t be at her best without rest. Besides the remainder of their work on getting ahead of the Republic, had to be done by her subordinates. So for the moment there was not much she could do, but wait.

Revan glanced over to HK-47 as she gathered strength to stand up. "Yes, I suppose you're right." The action was more difficult than initially expected and she felt a wave of exhaustion fully set in. "Let's head back." She attempted to shake off her exhaustion. She only made it a few steps, before she began to collapse. In an instance, HK rushed to her side, catching her before she hit the ground. 

It took the Dark Lord a moment to realize was had happened. When she did she clung to HK tightly, trying to pull herself up. "Query: Master shall I go fetch a -" 

"-No HK. I'm fine." Revan snapped. This couldn't be happening. Again she attempted to shake off her exhaustion and pulled away from the droid to try and stand on her own. She managed to support her own weight, but her legs were still wobbly. She leaned back on HK for support to not collapse again. Revan balled her fist, feeling frustrated and embarrassed. She closed her eyes again and tried to think. There was no way she could walk back to her chambers on her own, but if she tried to get assistance from the medical droids, she'd risk the embarrassment of... her thoughts faded as she leaned against HK's frame. His motors whirred quietly... so soothing. "HK carry me back..." The words were muttered before she could even process them. Revan snapped awake.

“Query: Did you ask me to carry you Master?” HK seemed confused and a little offended. Had she really just asked him to? There was a brief moment of silence as she tried to justify her thoughts. Despite the humiliation of being carried like some frail doll, she had more to loose if she was seen getting medical attention by some droid in the medical bay.

This was all just due to her exhaustion, she was sure of it. Some sleep would be more than enough to get her back to her best. Revan cleared her throat. "I know what I asked you to do HK." She couldn't help but look away to try and avoid feeling more embarrassed. "Are you questioning orders HK?" 

HK's response was more amused than hesitant. "Commentary: Of course not Master. I wouldn't dream of it." Revan gave a brief snort. But before she could actually say anything, HK scooped her up into his arms. The action threw her off and she latched onto his neck to keep her from falling. After exchanging a quick glance, she looked away, cheeks red. Being vulnerable was not something she was used to. 

Despite what she wanted to say to him, all that she managed to say was. "Take the back corridor to my chambers. I don't want anyone to see us like this."

HK maintained a professional composure. "Very well Master."

So began their journey through the back halls of the ship. It was quickly clear to Revan just how exhausted she was. She initially fought her tired state, until after a while she felt safe with HK. She could trust him. The world darkened around the corners of her vision and without a word or an attempt to fight, she relaxed in HK's arms. Leaning against his chest, she listened to the humming of his inner gears and motors. Lulled by the sound and vulnerable, she slipped into darkness. 

"Statement," Revan jerked awake and immediately looked up to realize she was still in HK's arms. "We have arrived at your chamber Master." She looked around to find that they were in fact _in_ her chamber. Her body felt shocked. 

Her body felt shocked and she was slightly disoriented. In honesty, she didn't expect him to actually bring her into the actual chambers. "So we have." Revan lightly patted his shoulder. "Thank you HK."

Her droid said nothing other than. "I live to serve you Master." He helped her settle onto her bed and she sighed, relieved to be back in her chambers. 

"HK, please stand guard outside and only wake me if it's something absolutely vital." Revan instructed as she laid down fully. 

"Affirmative Master." He gave her a gently bow and walked away. 

"Goodnight HK." She told him as her chamber lights shut off. 

Amused, he responded warmly. "Goodnight Master." 


	2. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking down Malak and his Empire, Revan still finds herself rushing around helping with reconstruction projects and still learning about her old life as a Sith Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I apologize about holding this last bit out. I completely forgot to post it lol. Anyway I will be posting more content now that I'm very much quarantined. So keep an eye out!

Revan had just finished an intensive meeting with the Republic, when the exhaustion finally set in. The redeemed 'jedi knight' settled into her seat. 

Despite everything that she had done to defeat Malak and destroy the Star Forge, her job still wasn't finished. In the eyes of the galaxy, Revan had been redeemed from her life as the Dark Lord of the Sith. The Republic awarded her and the Jedi Council had even attempted to persuade her to return to the Order as a Master Jedi. Revan politely, but firmly declined. There were several things about the Jedi Order that she still couldn't agree with. Still she did her best to maintain contact with them and occasionally offer assistance, though this was mostly to ease fears of her possibly falling back to the dark side. 

Outside of her dealings with the Jedi Order, the former Dark Lord found herself running a reconstruction program for the Republic. She helped to gather and delegate resources to the war-torn colonies of the galaxy. To Revan, it was a way to help mend some of the damage she had done in her past. Things had been going well, though Revan had been running around for the last several days trying to deal with a particularly damaged colony. She had hardly eaten and she had continued to push sleep until she had everything lined up for the colony's successful recovery. 

The meeting, to request specific aid for the planet, had gone well and now Revan was finishing up some of the paperwork. Revan paused as she had trouble trying to read her own handwriting. She leaned back with a sigh, closing her eyes to think. 

“Observation: I have noticed that you show signs of exhaustion master.” Revan jolted awake. It took her a moment to recognize that she had drifted off in thought. 

Revan sighed and glanced over to HK, who stood not too far from her. Now a days HK refused to leave her side, unless she ordered him to or sent him on one of her 'personal' missions to deal with small but problematic Sith cells (though she wouldn't admit the latter publicly). This caused some tension with some of the Republic’s members, but no one would ever complain about it to her face. 

Revan shook off as much of the exhaustion as she could and refocused on HK. 

Before Revan could come up with something to say, HK spoke up. “Query: Would you me to escort you to your room Master?”

Revan was about to reject his offer, but then after glancing back to her work, she nodded. There was nothing more for her to work on at the moment. “Yes that’s probably best.” She closed the terminal. As she stood up she felt woozy and stumbled a bit, HK hurrying to support her when she almost collapsed. Revan clutched onto him and stood up fully, wobbly. “Ha, guess I’m more tired than I thought.” She joked, expecting HK to follow up with some witty quip.

But instead he responded rather plainly. “Statement: Allow me to carry you, Master.” Before she had time to process it, he had already scooped her up. Revan was surprised at first. It seemed too natural for the droid to do something so blatantly soft like this. As hard as she tried Revan couldn’t recall any memories of this, but she trusted her gut feeling on it and lightly hooked her arm around his neck. 

As they walked, there were no further words between them. Quickly drifting off.

When Revan woke up, she found herself back in her chambers. She couldn't remember asking HK to carry her _into_ her chamber. Revan imagined that he had laid her down as he probably had done countless times before. Oddly gentle with the silence that only an assassin droid to accomplish. The thought amused her. 

After resting a little while more, Revan finally got up to start her busy day. HK waited for at the door, as he always did. Revan smiled warmly. 

“Good morning HK.”

“Good morning Master.”


End file.
